


"Help! I'm stuck!"

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, ron in slightly dangerous situations, that are completely his fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Ron and Harry put Christmas lights on the house.





	"Help! I'm stuck!"

“Hermione!”

Ron’s scream startled her from her reading, and she hurried outside, pulling a jumper over her head as she went.

“What is it?”

Ron straddled the roof of their small house, clutching at it with one hand and his hat with the other as a cold wind pushed against him. “Help me. I’m stuck.”

Hermione sighed, then began to laugh. 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Just help me, please.”

“Where’s Harry?”

“Already apparated down, the git.”

“Why don’t you?”

“The last time I aparated, I took out half my arm. I’m not risking that for something simple!”

Harry saunters around the corner of the house, still holding the hooks they were using to hang the lights on the house.

“Why you insisted on doing this the muggle way, I’ll never know. Magic is much simpler.” 

Harry chuckled. “Maybe I’m regaining my lost childhood.”

Hermione blinked at him—saying serious things like that in such a joking manner. 

“I’m coming, Ron!” Ginny yelled as she soared overhead on her broom. She hovered by him just long enough to let him climb on, then dove straight down. Ron squealed and clung to her waist. She rolled, and he fell off into a snowdrift. 

Hermione hurried over. “Oh, Ron.”

“Just you come back here!” he said, and started packing a snowball. He threw it at Ginny and missed. 

Ginny laughed, swinging down so Harry could climb on her broom. He too, was armed with snowballs, and they swept overhead, peppering both Hermione and Ron. He started returning fire, but Ginny climbed higher into the sky. 

Hermione shook her head, heading back indoors to her book and tea. Before she left, Ron snagged her wrist and pulled her in for a quick kiss. “Love you.”

She grinned. "Love you, too."


End file.
